


Valentine’s FrostIron

by IHealRages



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Dark Tony, Loki being Loki, Loki being mean to the Avengers for fun, M/M, Magneto is Tony’s Uncle (mentioned), Oneshot, supportive Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHealRages/pseuds/IHealRages
Summary: Loki gifts chaos to Tony for Valentine’s Day - Tony approves.Aka:A very short oneshot for Valentine’s Day
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Valentine’s FrostIron

With a loud rumbling CRACK the building went down. 

“Someone please tell me that wasn’t the Empire State Building” Steve groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Okay,” said Clint. “I won’t tell you.” 

Loud cackling laughter echoed around the ruined buildings. From the smoke an image of Loki appeared, then another, and another. 

“You won’t get away with this, Loki!” Steve shouted like a twat. 

“Brother! I have heard from Heimdall that you have found a boyfriend! A most joyous day!!! But please do not destroy the mortal city…” 

Natasha gave the thunder God a sharp look. “Is that really something to congratulate him on right now?”

Loki backhanded the good Captain, sending him flying across the street. Natasha gasped and went after him, a gun pointing his way. 

The trickster God was unfazed as he replied. “Why, thank you Thor, I must admit it was a pleasant surprise, give Mother my regards, we shall visit soon.” 

Thor beamed, seemingly oblivious to the betrayed looks of his teammates. 

Loki’s clones disappeared as Steve’s shield came flying past. Loki backed off to his boyfriend's penthouse, taking the offered wine glass. 

“Get any shit from Musclebob Spanglepants?” Tony chuckled, downing a glass of scotch and getting his own wine.

“The usual, but it will take them another few hours to realise the aliens they’re fighting are illusioned doombots.” 

“Give it two hours then,” Tony giggled. “I deprogrammed the security on the pentagon, so I’m sure Uncle Eric will be up here by then to have some fun.” 

“Devious,” Loki smiled as they clinked their wine glasses together. “Happy Valentine’s day.” 

Tony looked gooey eyed at him. “Happy Valentine’s day Lokes.” 

They linked their pinkies as they looked out into the smoking wreckage of New York.


End file.
